


I'm not a kid anymore!

by Shiro_nana



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crushes, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Toma and Inoo go drinking after the Mezamashi where Toma came as a guest.





	

For [rainbowemperor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowemperor) ^^

 

* * *

 

 

“KANPA~I !!!”

The two men cheerfully drank from their glasses, relaxing after a long day of work. Toma had invited Inoo to drink and eat with him, and they were both talking animatedly in a private room of his favorite restaurant. The main topic was Toma’s new movie that was now showing in cinemas.

“You were so cool Toma-kun. How can you manage to always be cool like this?

\- I’m far from being cool all the time. You’re the one who’s cool. Look at how far you’ve progressed as a reporter!

\- Oh don’t remind me of those days!

Toma laughed, remembering how cute his kohai was in his junior days. He was still cute now… too cute for his own good. But over the years, he had transformed from an awkward adorable kid to a handsome self-assured still adorable man.

\- I will never forget that first try of yours! You were so nervous!

\- Of course I was! I had absolutely no experience with this. But you really helped me a lot. And I’m really grateful for that.

\- No need to thank me! That’s my senpai duty isn’t it?

\- You’re my favorite senpai then.

Inoo blushed, and drank more alcohol. When he was a junior, he used to have a huge crush on Toma. And somehow, this crush remained through the years, and it grew even more, mixing with a lot of attraction and frustration.

\- Kawaii Inoo-kun. You really are the cutest kohai ever. You make me want to ruffle your hair and pull on your cheeks all the time.

\- I’m not a kid anymore, Toma-kun!

\- I know. You’re a big sparkly manly idol now!

The younger one pouted, which added to his cuteness but also emphasized on his full wet lips. Toma felt his dick twitch in his pants. _I may have drank too much…. He’s so irresistible. I have to calm down._

\- And now you’re teasing me!

\- You can’t blame me for doing that! Your reactions are priceless!

Inoo sighed and stole some food from his senpai’s plate.

\- You’re still hungry?

\- No. I just want to steal your food.

\- And who’s behaving like a kid now?

Instead of answering, the other frowned and remained silent.

\- Something wrong? Are you feeling tired?

\- Toma-kun… do you really see me as a kid? I may be drunk but this is a serious question.

\- Why do you want to know?

\- Well…. It’s…. important to me.

The older man was a bit taken aback by the intensity of those big eyes that were staring at him. _Could it be that… maybe….maybe I have a chance with him. But he’s drunk. And I’m not sober either. I have to take this chance. If something goes wrong I can always blame it on alcohol._ He then smiled in a slightly seductive way.

\- Do you want me to see you as a kid?

\- You know the answer to this.

\- And I’ll tell you that I stopped considering you as a kid a long time ago. Unless I have pedophile tendencies… which I have not… I guess…

Inoo was too shocked to speak, trying to process what he just heard. Toma interpreted his silence as a rejection, and he stuttered:

\- It’s… really late… um… let’s go… I’ll pay the bill… and we’ll take a cab…”

_What an idiot! I should’ve known that he doesn’t see me **that** way… Let’s hope he forgets in the morning._

 

 

Inoo followed his senpai outside of the restaurant. He didn’t know how to act, which made it very awkward. He felt like an idiot.

“Toma-kun… can I come back home with you?”

The words were out of his mouth before he could think, and he was about to apologize, but the other man smiled and dragged him into a cab, giving his address to the driver.

The tension between them was very thick, and it got even worse when they found themselves alone in the actor’s apartment. They had sobered up a bit, and they were both drinking tea, sitting on the couch in the living room. Toma broke the silence.

“The weather’s really cold, isn’t it?

They looked at each other, and suddenly, they were uncontrollably laughing.

\- Why are we being that weird, Inoo-kun?

\- I don’t know… you were the one who said weird things!

\- I did not!

\- Yes you did! What’s with the pedophile thing? You really like me that much?

Inoo had said it jokingly, but his heart was beating fast and he was feeling nervous.

\- M… maybe I do. Well I’m… I’m your favorite senpai and you’re my favorite kohai.”

The sight of Toma blushing and smiling so fondly flipped a switch in Inoo, who came closer and kissed him. What he didn’t expect was the two hands that stopped him from breaking the kiss, and the lips that began moving so passionately against his.

They made out for a long time on the couch, and at one point, Inoo found himself straddling Toma, tongue wrestling and grinding their clothed erections together.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for such a long time.

\- We’ve both been the biggest oblivious idiots then. Let’s go to your room!”

They teased each other and removed their clothes on their way, and the actor retrieved a bottle of lube and condoms before joining his very excited lover on his king-sized bed.

They didn’t linger much on foreplay, and after a hurried preparation, and a begging Inoo _ “You’re not gonna break me, I want you inside me NOW PLEASE!!!”_ Toma put the condom on and entered him. They didn’t take long to reach orgasm, falling asleep right after, too drained to even clean the dry cum on their bodies and the sheets.

 

Toma woke up with a very pleasant feeling…. and a wet mouth around his dick. He buried his hands in his lover’s hair, encouraging him to continue. The younger man moaned, creating a delicious vibration that made him even more aroused.

When he came, the other swallowed everything, releasing his softening cock with a wet pop and a very cheerful smile on his face.

“Ohayou~ Toma-kun!

\- Ohayou! How can you still look so cute and adorable after… after doing this! You’re really gonna be the death of me.

\- Does this mean that you want more of this?

The look in his eyes was so hopeful that Toma couldn’t resist ruffling his already messy hair with a very tender smile.

\- I don’t want it to be a one-time thing.

\- I’m happy. I really reaaaaaaly like you. A lot.

\- Me too! And now I get you all to myself”

 

On that same day, Inoo arrived late to a meeting with Jump, and it would’ve been fine, if Chinen didn’t look at him with a knowing smile.

“He didn’t go soft on you, that beloved senpai of yours!”

Chinen was going to pay…. that devil… as soon as he got rid of the seven-person interrogation squad that was currently invading his personal space…

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a very old Shonen Club episode with Junior Inoo and Toma (so cute ^^), and by Mezamashi TV 2016.12.22


End file.
